<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Vid] Higher Love by Trelkez</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401232">[Vid] Higher Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trelkez/pseuds/Trelkez'>Trelkez</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Xanadu (1980)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And They Love To Dance, Everyone is Queer, Queer Kira</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:42:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trelkez/pseuds/Trelkez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"The love that we came to know / They call it Xanadu"</p><p>Terpsichore, goddess of dance &amp; queer romance.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sonny Malone/Danny McGuire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Festivids 2019</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Vid] Higher Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/gifts">cosmic_llin</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Potential visual triggers: Dance sequences contain flashing lights in background of some scenes, and occasional quick cuts between clips. Occasional bright sparkling lights. A bright full-screen light at the end.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
<iframe></iframe>
</p><p>Download (right click/save): <a href="http://www.trelkez.net/vids/xanadu_trelkez_higherlove.mp4">290MB MP4</a></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>